


【迪托】天上的花、地上的星

by Nitsuki



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Uke Bartolomeo, 七夕梗, 學paro, 巴托受, 手滑倒進了十噸砂糖, 甜到長螞蟻, 甜死不償命, 貝拉米萬能Key
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitsuki/pseuds/Nitsuki
Summary: 他們是如此地不可能，就像當年夜裡，那漫天花海、遍地繁星。
Relationships: Bartolomeo/Cavendish (One Piece), 迪托
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【迪托】天上的花、地上的星

仲夏。

喧鬧的人群，隨風飄動的笹飾、紙鶴，竹枝上起舞的短冊。

五彩十色的溫暖燈光，點亮了整個廣場。

「巴托洛米奧！」

他喜歡的人在等待著他，帶著一份與周圍不相伯仲的絢麗。

「我——」

微風吹過，滿天星空裡綻放出一片鮮豔爛燦的花海。

+.+.+.+.+

叮噹。

「不是六點嗎？你早到了唄？！我才剛——捲心菜？」

巴托洛米奧打開門，困惑地看著站在門口的卡文迪許。

『那天他有社團活動，回到家最遲大概五點左右。』

巴托洛米奧有點驚訝地看著穿上了浴衣的卡文迪許，而卡文迪許也驚訝地盯著那還掛著水珠的裸——咳， **半** 裸圍著一條毛巾的好身材，用意志力強行把視線向上移回對方的臉。

「你、你……你在……」

「怎麼是你？不是說好了在車站等嗎？算了你自便吧，我很快就好。」

說罷，巴托洛米奧走回去繼續淋浴洗頭。

事前沒說要穿浴衣啊？等下大家還是會穿著普通的悠閑服吧？

可是……藍白色浴衣滿合適他嘛……頭髮在側面束成低馬尾也……

嘖，在想什麼呢，長著那種臉，就是垃圾袋也能穿成時裝吧。真愛現。

『我約他六點吧？這樣他六點前都會呆在家裡。』

「打擾了。」

巴托洛米奧住在很普通的單房公寓裡，房間比正常高中生（甚至比卡文迪許自己）的房間都要整潔許多，一條亂丟的髒褲子也沒有，乾淨的程度令卡文迪許懷疑過對方是不是真的有在這裡生活。

但這不是卡文迪許第一次來，他沒浪費時間打量這頗為熟悉的空間，攝手攝腳地辦好了要做的事，順手在廚櫃裡拿出一包貓糧，倒了點在落地窗後的小盤子裡。

巴托洛米奧從淋浴間走出來，一邊擦著頭髮一邊伸手抓起掛在門外的——等等。

「搞什麼唄？！？？我的衣服呢？！」

「在那裡啊，衣服。」

起居室裡傳來卡文迪許相當欠揍的聲音。

「我是說我 **原本的** 衣服呢？！」

「藏起來了，不，燒掉了，放棄吧你找不到的！穿那個！」

「你有病唄！！這裡是我家耶？！我出來再拿一套不就好了唄？！」

披著毛巾的一顆頭探出來，對卡文迪許露出了不滿的表情。

「怎麼了，難道你不會穿嗎？」

「誰不會穿啊？！我不要穿啦！快把原本的還來！」

「不！還！快！穿！」

『浴衣？沒有吧……你想看你自己給他買啊。』

『嘿，考慮一下紅色喔。』

吹風機的聲音消失，浴室門打開，巴托洛米奧不情不願地走出來，沒勁的動作帶著慵懶感，一身酒紅色浴衣與紅瞳十分相襯，黃色條紋腰帶在右後方綁好，呼應著金屬穿環的顏色，鎖骨在領口裡若隱若現，微濕的綠髮散落腮邊和前額，犬齒在嘴角點綴著微啟的唇……

**妖、妖孽！！！！！！**

卡文迪許瞪大眼睛吞了吞口水，如臨大敵般皺起眉頭，右手不自覺地握成拳狀半掩著嘴，長髮很好地遮住了燒紅的耳根，腦內爆發出一連串現在馬上想對巴托洛米奧做的事，各種兒童不宜的畫面猶如走馬燈般閃現，表情比拿著浴衣在店家付錢時還要糟糕——

靠！自己都做了些什麼？！這色氣度！這費洛蒙傳播率！！能放他出去嗎？！能讓這個人走出門口嗎？！！不對！冷靜點卡文迪許！

以第一期末試幫對方補習為契機，這關係終於到了對話十句內不吵架也不提及路飛的地步！今晚是絕佳的好感度晉級機會！冷靜！！能出去的！好好看守著就行了！

所幸巴托洛米奧只瞥了他一眼，並沒有進行過久的對視，有點難為情地把過長的劉海往後撥，想要越過堵在起居室和浴室之間的卡文迪許。

「喂捲心菜，我本來的衣服——」

臭捲心菜，這一臉崩潰的表情是怎樣……雖然老子的臉跟他相比起來不怎麼樣，但看起來有那麼差嗎？

明明是他自己逼人跟他一起穿，老子都體諒著他怕被排擠的心情，配合著陪他玩了唄，他就是有意見也好歹裝一下啊？

「不、不……這樣就很……很好……好好看不用換……」

「……聽起來很勉強，你還是別裝了唄。」

過了一段日子之後，巴托洛米奧就會發現對方這些說話原來都是真心的。

然後他會真心地建議卡文迪許去驗眼。

雖然再後來他又覺得對方似乎比較需要去驗腦。

卡文迪許留意到巴托洛米奧的目光飄向被丟到角落裡的衣服，堅決地把人檔下來。對方碎碎念著要不是他這次期末還真的全科合格，他就已經把卡文迪許給揍了。

巴托洛米奧瞄了一下隨意丟的衣物，心想那個再等等吧，便回到鏡子前把頭髮在腦後束成短短的小辮子，再把額前和頭頂的純熟地往後抓個造型，後頸上的碎髮就算了。

這樣綁起來，少掉了平時的囂張野性 ~~和剛才的色情~~ ，甚至有點可愛。

「咦？不梳莫西干頭了。」

「嗯。」

卡文迪許靠在一旁，好像在等他說下去。

「平時那樣梳的話……」

於是巴托洛米奧百般不願意地約略解釋。

「祭典到處都是吊飾唄……還有攤位的帳篷之類……」

「噗哈哈哈你是有卡到過吧？！哈哈哈什麼什麼？紙鶴成串卡在頭上了嗎你哈哈哈哈——」

「閉嘴啦爛菜頭！別一直挑戰我底線唄我揍你喔！！」

「抱歉，可是噗哈哈哈哈哈！！」

「可惡混蛋……」他臭著臉從玄關的背包中抽出手機。「啊六點了，貝拉米還沒到嗎？奇怪，他除了上課之外都不遲到的唄。」

「……你能多結交一些像樣的朋友嗎？」

「怎麼了，貝拉米很好啊？雖然那副樣子但是個老實的好人來著。」

卡文迪許帶著不可思議的目光投向巴托洛米奧。

「什麼的……什麼人……來著？」

通往天台的門打開那個𣊬間他就震驚了。

那裡理應是鎖上的，卡文迪許身為風紀委員，黑著臉雙手交叉，不滿地質問著那個比他早到的人。

『你是怎樣進來的。』

貝拉米恣意地靠著鐵欄、單膝立起而坐，嘴角勾起，用一種在看白癡的眼神看著他。

『我進不來還會讓你來嗎？』

他對這個人沒好感，他對所有情敵和潛在的情敵都沒有好感。

『說吧，你想怎樣。』

『嘿嘿嘿……你約巴托洛米奧去祭典了吧？他剛才來問我要不要一起去，我答應了。』

對方的臉上掛著欠揍的痞笑。

可惡，巴托洛米奧那個笨蛋……

『文學課的閱讀報告。明天回校前收到的話，我就突然不想去了。』

『那個不是兩週前就已經交了嗎？！』

『對，所以斯萊曼很煩——』『是斯萊曼 **老師** 吧——』

『如果本週內我電郵收到接下來要交的歷史論文，甘比亞也不會出現。』

『……你賣隊友賣得也太爽快了吧？』

『我沒有急著賣，只是你看起來很想買。』

卡文迪許當這麼多年模範生還是第一次遇上這種，對方不懷好意的笑容有著擴展趨勢，讓他看得咬牙切齒。

『嘿嘿……歷史論文有點麻煩吧？不過，如果誰肯幫那傢伙開口約D班的路飛就更加——』『成交！！！』

巴托洛米奧嘗試聯絡貝拉米，可是電話另一頭沒人接。

「再磨磨蹭蹭就沒時間了，不等了我們先走！」

卡文迪許搶過他手裡的背包掏出錢包和鎖匙，一氣呵成地強行幫對方穿好草履、拉出屋外、鎖好門。

「等等等等捲心菜等一下，貝拉米還沒——」

「他可能搞錯時間地點了吧！」

巴托洛米奧被強勢而帶效率地扯著手臂出了門，卻還在作著最後掙扎。

「怎麼可能唄！啊對了！貓老大的晚餐也——」

「放好了！是說為什麼要把流浪貓叫做老大啦……」

「你哪天見到牠就懂了，不，不對唄我真的要回去拿點東西——」

「行了吧，才出去一兩小時，鎖匙帶好就夠了！」

卡文迪許一邊還在回想對方小腿的光滑觸感，一邊不耐煩地把理由逐個駁回，決心杜絕巴托洛米奧回去換衣服的機會，直到對方被拖著走過一個街口之後嘆息著放棄才滿意。

從巴托洛米奧的住所那裡，穿過民居之間的小巷，沿著河堤，大概二十分鐘就能走到市中心，舉辦祭典的廣場就在那附近。七彩的裝飾佈置從商店街一路延伸到靠近港口的地方。

天色漸暗，燈飾亮起，滿街都是穿著應節服飾的人們，三三兩兩地嘻笑著交談，或成群成伙地吵嚷著，平時夜裡暗淡冷清的廣場充滿了熱鬧的氣氛。

他們穿梭在五花八門的攤檔之間，卡文迪許偷瞄著身邊的巴托洛米奧，暗爽著成功與對方穿上了情侶裝——雖然對方還沒發現兩人的角帶是同款。

巴托洛米奧心情愉快地舔咬著蘋果糖，早前的不滿已經拋諸腦後。耳後的金色髮夾和裝飾腰間的紙扇，是剛才經過商店街時卡文迪許堅持著買下的。

當時巴托洛米奧剛收到貝拉米「有事不能來」的莫名其妙短訊，以及甘比亞「好像感冒了」的電話，咕嚕著被連續放飛機的事，自暴自棄地讓卡文迪許乘機在他身上打扮著，心想只要別讓他頭上戴花就算了。

人來人往的街角裡，卡文迪許幫他夾好散落後頸的零碎頭髮，眼神認真、動作親昵，讓巴托洛米奧心裡泛起了奇怪的感覺。

本來會叫上朋友們，就是因為覺得只跟卡文迪許一起去祭典「很奇怪」。

明明上個學年還在水火不容地針鋒相對，性格和背景和圈子都天差地別的他們，大概是全校裡最沒可能交好的人，卻無意中闖進了彼此的生命。

『可是你，偶爾也會有想要被拯救的念頭嗎？偶爾也會希望，事情不是現在的樣子嗎？』

『……偶爾吧。不過別把我跟你相提並論，我變成怎樣都沒什麼人在意的唄。』

『一起面對吧。要是不行了，我們就一起放棄，怎樣？』

沒想到最終還是只剩下他們兩個。

剛剛卡文迪許還買了蘋果糖來哄他，他們簡直就像在約會一樣，超級奇怪。

雖說他的確是滿開心的，他並不討厭這樣。

各式各樣的剪紙、折鶴和笹飾，與溫暖的提燈交織成一片班斕的景色，而穿著暗紅浴衣、稍作打扮的巴托洛米奧，與祭典的顏色和氛圍是那樣地相襯，豔麗得好像要融進這片令人眼花撩亂的繽紛背景裡去，卡文迪許看得發呆，從偷瞄變成了大刺刺地盯著。

巴托洛米奧不解地看看他，看看吃剩一半的蘋果糖，又看看他手裡吃到一半的烤麻糬。

「怎麼了唄？想吃嗎？要交換嗎？」

「欸？」卡文迪許露出了驚愣的表情。

「你想吃就說唄，不用不好意思的。啊，你是那種明明自己也想吃，卻死都不要選跟別人同一款的傢伙嗎？甘比亞有時也是這樣唄……你們真是超煩，不想吃烤丸子的話，剛剛買的時候就別——」

卡文迪許「欸」完就再沒有聽到下面的，一邊滿腦子叫囂著「間接接吻？！！！？！」一邊糾結著對方究竟是故意還是無意的、是不是察覺到什麼了、是不是抱著與自己同樣的心思……等。

瞧著對方那一臉被揭發卻又彆扭著不好意思的樣子，巴托洛米奧沒好氣地直接把自己的那份塞到對方手中跟他交換了。卡文迪許有點臉紅著把剩下半個蘋果吃完，表面上沉默鎮定，腦內興奮得非常不鎮定。

因此，接下來所有牽涉到食物的時間都變得非常微妙，以致巴托洛米奧肯定自己之前是猜錯了，卡文迪許這種應該叫做「死都不要把食物吃完」症候群才對。

無論是章魚燒還是刨冰還是棉花糖，總之所有他自己要買的都「吃不完」，但是所有巴托洛米奧手裡的他都「很想吃」。

「要試試看嗎？我吃不完。」

巴托洛米奧有點崩潰地瞪著那明明兩口就能吃完的迷你鯛魚燒。

「你玩我啊？神經病唄？！別買啊？？？」

食物吃過了，攤位遊戲也玩過了，他們把釣到的水球和射擊贏得的玩偶送了給旁觀的孩子。

同時，卡文迪許從頭到尾都沒放鬆過警剔，於是當某個戴著草帽的傢伙與他同伴在後一排的烤肉攤位附近出現，他馬上就注意到了，不分由說地將巴托洛米奧扯往完全相反的方向。

「突、突然怎麼了唄？要趕著去哪裡？」

「沒什麼！那個……對了，許願！掛在竹子上那個！是在這邊吧？」

卡文迪許並不相信這種東西，只是總得找點藉口從剛才的地方盡速撒離。

眼前，橙紅的寺廟前豎著掛滿心願的竹枝，五顏六色的紙條在夏風裡輕輕搖曳。

「也是唄，寫一下吧。」

巴托洛米奧意外地很配合，興致勃勃地挑了一張藍色的短冊認真地寫，卡文迪許看著對方那副樣子，心想這傢伙肯定又是在寫希望路飛成功稱霸武術賽啊、羅羅諾亞劍術第一之類吧？想到這些他就有點來氣，心情複雜地隨便寫了些不痛不癢的，在對方終於把紙條綁上時忍不住揶揄了一下。

「哈？你白癡唄，那種東西是一定會發生的啦！才不用許願唄！」

卡文迪許一愣。

「那你寫的是什麼？」

說罷，好奇地往剛掛好的藍色短冊伸出手，對方卻連忙把小紙條捂緊。

「為什麼要告訴你唄！八卦！」

「有什麼好秘密的，我寫了希望你這蠢貨的智商能提高，你呢？」

「嘖，我寫了希望你這腦殘別再腦抽。」

「哼。」

周圍的人流開始變少，大概是快要到放煙火的時間，人們陸續往港口處和附近的公園空地移動。

離開了寺廟回到廣場上，巴托洛米奧卻帶著卡文迪許穿過一排排的攤位，往人群的反方向走。

「糟糕，手機不在。」

「什麼？你有拿過出來嗎？」

「在寫紙條的木桌上吧？我拿出來看了看時間，順手就……你在這裡等等，我很快回來！」

「嗯，快點喔，煙火要開始了唄？」

「放心，我跑很快的。」

卡文迪許極速回到剛才的地方。

那裡已經沒幾個遊人了，不然大家就會看到一個外表斯文、充滿氣質的男子眼神凌厲地手刀著衝到某棵竹子前，不斷地翻動著藍色紙條偷看這種失禮的事情。

「希望能隱身進入女澡堂。」不對。「希望PAPA的中二病得治。」不對。「希望能抽中一番賞A賞的劇場版索拉模型。」不對。「希望老闆能穿好一點、每早剃鬚，別再被誤會是乞丐。」不對。「希望轉學後還能與朋友們一直保持聯繫。」不對。「希望弟弟能永遠這麼可愛。」不對。

他認定巴托洛米奧先前的回應是隨口胡謅，就憑那種害羞地擋住不讓他看的反應，這傢伙絕對寫下了更認真的東西，而且還不想讓卡文迪許知道。

卡文迪許沒法抑壓內心的不安和好奇，他很在意，究竟都寫了些什麼呢？他知道巴托洛米奧喜歡D班的路飛，而且每星期都去劍道部偷看羅羅諾亞練習，而且剛才收到貝拉米的短訊後也一直在擔心對方發生了什麼事，還有——

夏風吹過，竹葉與短冊沙沙作響，卡文迪許輕輕放開手裡的一小片藍。

『在幹嘛唄？』

頭頂傳來人聲，卡文迪許嚇一跳，手裡的美工刀啪地掉到地上，匆忙地用手背擦了擦臉。

『你、你才是在幹嘛！！你變態啊？！！！』

他難以置信地對著廁格隔板上那個頂著綠色雞冠頭的半張臉大吼。

『哈哈哈不，又沒有煙味又沒有屎味，我還好奇是誰唄，到底是拉不出來還是拉完才發現沒廁紙走不了啊？這麼好笑的事沒想到——呃……你……』

對方又窘又怒地拉下捲起的衣袖，眼眶通紅，巴托洛米奧看看地上那推出了刀片的大美工刀，褪去了輕浮的嘻皮笑臉。

『——隨著每一下呼吸和心跳，緩慢地死掉……有時會突然這樣，每分每秒都在體驗著死亡。因為很恐怖，所以，有時，會想要快點結束掉。可是又害怕。生存，還是死亡，無論哪一邊都......』

卡文迪許居然跟學校裡恆常跟他互相找茬的傢伙聊了起來。

大概因為對方沒有露出那種小心翼翼的尷尬神情，也沒有企圖向他灌輸令人煩躁的正能量，只是替他收起了美刀工，帶著他翹了課，經過自動販賣機時買了罐能量飲料，擲了給他。

那是一個很詭異的下午。卡文迪許坐在草地上俯視斜坡下的河水，巴托洛米奧躺在旁邊，雙手枕住後腦仰望著天空。

他們一直沒有說話，直至這沉默的陪伴讓卡文迪許足夠舒適，終於開口說了點什麼。

巴托洛米奧被動地聽著，偶爾簡短地作出回應。

事後半句沒說出去。

_——_ _希望捲心菜的情緒病早日痊癒，好好活著別死掉。我也會一起努力的。_

卡文迪許跑回巴托洛米奧正在等待的地點，伸手接過對方從袖子裡掏出的烏龍茶，喝了一口緩緩呼吸。

「好慢耶！有找到嗎？」

他點點頭，對著手裡的茶發怔——是新買的。

是什麼時候買的？剛剛？知道他跑來跑去會很累，所以預先買好了嗎？

……好體貼。

「巴托洛米奧！」

卡文迪許倏地站直身子，抓住對方兩肩，眼神堅定地看進那雙好看又帶點困惑的紅瞳。

「我——」

**嘭！**

金色的光束在半空炸開，又劈哩啪啦地落下，他的話音被煙火爆發的響聲淹沒。

「啊！開始了唄！快點，這邊！」

巴托洛米奧扯了扯卡文迪許的衣袖，示意他跟著。

他們跑上通往寺廟後山的路，巴托洛米奧相當純熟地找到了一條頗為隱藏的小徑。

四周的樹木愈發荗密，雖然還聽得見那隱約的砰砰聲，光線卻微弱得有點可怕。

兩人放慢了腳步，卡文迪許掏出手機想要打開光源，卻被對方按下阻止了。

「沒關係的唄，這路很平坦，我來過很多次了。」

「有光照著會比較好走吧？」

「嗯……」

黑暗中，他看不清楚巴托洛米奧的表情，但是從那遲疑的聲線他能想像出個大概。

「那樣會打攪到住在這裡的……」

卡文迪許勉強地跟著走，讓視覺慢慢適應黑暗，心想這種陰森恐怖的地方還能打攪誰。

「鬼才住這裡……」

彷彿聽到他說了什麼冒犯的說話，巴托洛米奧倒抽一口涼氣。

「噓，別讓鬼聽見了唄。」

「……」

這種半途加插進來的試膽大會是怎樣。

「少唬爛，我不信這些。」

「是嗎……也是啦那種騙小孩的——嗚！！」

對方突然小聲驚呼著靠往卡文迪許身上，緊抓住他的手臂，嚇得他僵直了身。

「怎、怎麼了？！哪裡！」

「噗……白癡嘿嘿嘿嘿……」

惡作劇得逞的巴托洛米奧伏在他肩上笑到發抖，卡文迪許惱羞成怒地敲了一下這混蛋的頭。

「咦？」「什麼？」

一點光芒徘徊在巴托洛米奧的耳際，可他一抬頭就不見了。

「這是……」

那顆小小的光點再度出現，在兩人面前飄過，後面還跟著另一顆。

順著方向看過去，更多小光點在樹叢間若隱若現，圍繞在他們身邊，隨著呼吸的節奏一暗一亮，緩慢地閃動著。

「哦，是住民……雖然幽靈也說不定是有的唄，嘻嘻。」

幾顆追逐著的螢火蟲飛過巴托洛米奧側臉，照亮了那抹微笑，卡文迪許的心跳漏了一拍。

只要輕輕一動，卡文迪許附近的小光點就四散了，可是巴托洛米奧即使走動起來，還是會吸引到那些夢幻的光芒圍著他轉。

就好像巴托洛米奧身上，帶著些什麼不可思議的魔法一樣。

「它們很喜歡你啊……」

「可能是被耳環和鼻環的反光誤會了唄？你還給我在頭上夾了一堆金色的……它們很笨啊，太容易被騙了唄嘿嘿。」

兩人繼續向前走，穿越了一片星星的海洋，來到山坡上一處開口。

那裡面對著施放煙花的海港，不但因為距離而大大減少了震耳欲聾的爆炸巨響，也不用持續抬起頭而脖子酸痛。

「這簡直是特等席了吧。」卡文迪許感嘆著。

他們坐在倒下的粗樹幹上，欣賞剩餘的下半場煙火。

「小時候我跟貝拉米常常都來這邊玩唄，抓抓獨角仙之類。可是小時候不敢晚上過來，幾年前才發現這個位置的唄，鋪張墊子就能一邊看煙花一邊聊聊天喝喝啤……不，喝……茶……」

巴托洛米奧心虛地瞥了瞥卡文迪許，後者兇巴巴地拆穿這顯而易見的謊言。

「怎樣買來的酒？！你們都未成年吧！！」

貝拉米去買啊，那種臉加上那種氣場，幾乎都不會被質疑，就算碰巧要確認年齡，那傢伙甚至能面不改容地掏出假證件……當然這些話巴托洛米奧是絕對不會說出來的。

「不常有的唄，貝拉米現在想進冰球隊，不會再亂來啦，我也因為你變得規矩很多了不是嗎？」

兩人靜靜地看著耀眼奪目的煙花，在天空裡不斷炸開又散落。

因為我……嗎……

卡文迪許想起了剛才被打斷的事情。

想起了剛才那瓶烏龍茶，還有剛才被星光纏繞著的對方。

還有某個詭異的下午，那場沉默的陪伴。

煙火騰空而起，五顏六色的花砰砰啪啪地在天上綻開，混合著卡文迪許的心跳。

他帶著忐忑不安，右手緩緩移動著，試探般觸碰了對方的左手。

手背上的溫度讓巴托洛米奧有點不知所措，他沒有縮開，動也不敢動，卻還是目不轉睛地看著飛散的煙火景色。

卡文迪許握著他的手，頃刻，像是決定好了什麼，另一手撩起他腮邊的鬢髮，摸上他的臉轉了過來，凝視著。

對方下意識地避開了視線，仍然沒有把卡文迪許推開，指尖下的肌膚發燙著，天空裡閃耀著一朵龐大的花，兩人臉上一片通紅，也許那是煙火本來的顏色，也許是照亮了本來就在那裡的紅暈。

『補課的答謝？那……』

他們是來自兩個完全不同世界的人。

『下星期五的祭典，一起去吧？』

可是那年仲夏，漫天花開燦爛，地上繁星起舞，卡文迪許湊近巴托洛米奧耳邊，說出了守不住的秘密，並在對方嘴角的犬齒上，輕啄了一下。

然後，回家時，他們牽起了手。

+.+.+.+.+

「是說，巴托洛米奧……剛才抱的時候我忍不住摸了摸……怎麼說……有點在意……那個，你裡面……中空？」

巴托洛米奧刷地臉紅成顆熟番茄。

「還不是你害的唄！？！！衣服整疊偷掉連內褲都不留下來是怎樣唄？！！出門之前我一直都在找機會拿回去穿唄！！！有什麼好趕的明明時間很充分！！靠！別摸！！變態！快夠！！」

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 一般是不怎麼會有人選紅色的浴衣啦w大概是太輕浮了吧w  
> 可是一般也不會有綠髮紅瞳還長著那麼可愛的犬齒的傢伙在街上走，結論是腦出來開心就好www
> 
> 2\. 至於腿毛的不存在，看到某個官方周邊的徽章上的巴托我承認我有SHOCK到，這貨居然跟索隆一樣也是……我知道你們都是頭上長草、外兇內軟、本質傲嬌但同時也是抖M的那種可是ry
> 
> 好！我精準地收到官方認證的角色定位了！謝謝！（喂
> 
> 3\. 巴托在餵的是猫蝮蛇老大，在這AU裡是隻薑黃毛色的大肥貓www 軟綿綿的，臉很臭可是很好逗www
> 
> 4\. 另外謝謝never醬提供了能掏出一整瓶茶的四次元袖子梗，只能說浴衣袖子真是很堅固（笑倒
> 
> 5\. 這篇由七夕當天後知後覺地開始寫，過了捲心菜生日才po真是很抱歉（笑  
> 不過，只是捲心菜生日而已啦沒什麼大不了吧www（喂（每日Diss 1/1
> 
> 6\. 好甜啊好可怕要長螞蟻了wwwwwww
> 
> 7\. 那幾張藍色短冊的許願者順序為：山治、佩羅娜、羅、貝克曼、薇薇日清paro裡她完了這學年要轉學）、薩波


End file.
